The Start of a New Reign
by iluvtodance
Summary: AU pre-series Chair oneshot. Explores Blair and Chuck's bond that was clear from the pilot with a twist of Chair fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Gossip Girl.**_

The packed nightclub took on a life of its own through the pulsating music of the DJ and the numerous flashing lights. A huge group of teens danced in the middle of the floor as the DJ spun the latest radio hits, but one stayed far away from the activity and sat at a table that slightly overlooked the chaotic scene. Blair Waldorf, dressed in her navy blue Tory Birch bandage dress, black Louboutin heels, and a Chanel headband in her curly brown locks, surveyed her classmates with a cold, detached glare. Everyone who was anyone attended this party, but the Queen of Constance just couldn't join in their carefree mood. She envied their ability to drink and party their troubles away, and make the most out of being rich by finding an escape in the most exclusive restaurants and clubs in NYC. Most of the time, she yearned to be that way, but she could never fully leave her troubles behind, especially since they seemed to hang around her neck like a heavy necklace that burdened every step she made during everyday. How could she forget with everything going on? She sighed as her mind ran through the mental list— _best friend gone…check, dad leaving her mom for a man…check, her mother ignoring her or nagging her about her figure…check…her inability to eat a meal without the most awful pit in her stomach…check._ Blair's posture suddenly straightened when she felt tears threaten to escape. Instead of allowing herself to lose her composure in public, she decided to focus on her classmates making fools out of themselves.

Her eye scanned the crowds until it spotted someone she didn't think she was looking for. Chuck Bass, dressed in a crisp pink Armani shirt with the sleeves of his black blazer rolled up and a silk tie hanging loosely from his neck, nearly groped every girl who threw themselves at him on the dance floor. Blair rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's best friend. He was always looking for someone to screw, and for that reason, she felt like she couldn't really trust him. The problem with her dilemma though was the exact opposite—she did trust him. She would never admit the fact that she loved their verbal sparring and how he can read her emotions better than Nate ever did. She secretly considered him her true friend, but most of the time her brain was screaming at her to stop due to his ridiculous behavior and reputation. By some mysterious magnetic pull or weird coincidence, Chuck looked in her general direction and immediately made eye contact with her. For a moment, Blair froze; however, she quickly reclaimed her composure and looked away from him, but not before seeing him begin to break away from his groupies and walk towards her.

She kept her face trained on a random spot on the opposing wall as her raspberry lipstick covered lips remained in a pout. Her sullen and visibly annoyed demeanor amused Chuck, and he immediately slipped into his teasing charm as he pulled up a chair next to her. "Is your highness not in the mood to dance with the peasants?"

Blair could feel his smug smirk even if she refused to look at him. "As a matter of fact—yes." She proclaimed her disdain in her signature haughty tone, which seemed to draw Chuck in even more.

"Well what about your minions? Aren't they around somewhere?" He leaned back in his chair as he scoped the room with a disinterested look on his face. Blair already knew that he detested the girls who followed her everywhere and eagerly fulfilled every one of her demands in hopes of staying in her good graces.

Rolling her eyes again, she responded with prompt denial. "No. They are probably hooking up with whatever random they could find." She lifted her hand up to inspect her shiny, red nails that were impeccable.

"And prince charming?" He drawled the comment, now giving her his full attention.

Blair scoffed, disgust evident in her body language. "Probably off getting high somewhere with his brain dead lacrosse friends. Who cares?" She flipped her curly strand of her hair before finally meeting Chuck's intense gaze. She didn't falter under his scrutinizing attention, and the reminder that she was the only one who could easily keep up with him brought a small smile to his face that he quickly got rid of with his typical smirk.

"Trouble in paradise?" His husky voice sent chills down Blair's spine, but she pointedly ignored them.

"Nope. Everything is normal. He's detached as always."

Chuck frowned at her crestfallen expression that she desperately tried to hide but failed. "Why don't you just end it then? Save the both of you from suffering. Plus, I can finally party with him for real."

His comment fueled her anger, and she snapped her head to look at him. "You wish, Bass. I need him for public appearances anyway. It would just look bad on my part." She sneered at him when she noticed his eye roll.

"When are you going to drop this pathetic obsession with your little fantasy world? Maybe get your head out of the fucking clouds and live a little. It could help your reputation." He snatched a bottle of liquor from one of the tables and poured himself a glass that he downed in one gulp.

Blair narrowed her eyes at him, internally pleading with herself to remain calm. "My reputation is perfect." She stated this as a challenge, and Chuck Bass was always willing to play with her.

"If by perfect you mean frigid bitch then yeah." He toasted his glass in her direction before drinking another shot. "You're perfect," he retorted.

Ignoring the painful jab that she felt in her stomach, she refused to give up this new challenge. "So, you mean my reputation would be better if I was a slut like how you're a man whore? How many STDs must you have?" She moved her chair away from him, missing the harsh glare he shot in her direction.

"If you must know, _darling_." She winced at the harsh way he muttered the term of endearment, "I am perfectly clean. See, I am able to have fun and stay safe. It's actually possible."

"Am I supposed to be jealous of you Bass?" She laughed, "I'm not." Any amusement left her face and was replaced by contempt. "You and I have a lot in common, but the one thing I am happy that we don't share is how to deal with parental abandonment. Unlike you who drinks and parties away the pain of being ignored by your dad, I channel my energy into school and being productive. I'm building a future for myself separate from my mother, and you are just existing by depending on your father for all of the perks you reap from being Bart Bass' son."

Chuck's grip on his glass tightened, forcing him to slam it against the table before it shattered in his hand. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Waldorf. At least I don't have to live with the fact that I am Serena Van der Woodsen's knock off. Everyone wants the real thing, but we have you. Shame."

Blair had to admit—those words hurt. They tore into every vulnerability she possessed, and she didn't expect Chuck to go there. They always fought dirty, but they were never this cruel to each other. Suddenly the idea of Chuck actually being her friend disappeared, and it made Blair feel the loneliest she has ever felt. Despite her inner mental breakdown, she was able to subtly turn away from him before shutting her eyes and biting her lip to keep the sobs from escaping. Chuck didn't have time to notice the effect his words had on her, because one of his blonde groupies decided to interrupt.

"Chuck," the girl whined. "Are you coming back to the dance floor? We all miss you." Blair glanced at the girl, immediately labeling her as a cheap bimbo, but she also noticed all of the things she didn't have. For one thing, the long golden tresses that became her best friend's signature, the small figure and long legs that Blair could never achieve, and the natural air of flirtation that all guys wanted. Blair rarely flirted. She'd rather the guy do all of the work as she was Blair Waldorf and did not beg for attention. Blair looked on sadly as the girl pulled up Chuck to his feet and led him to the dance floor. Once he was out of sight, she allowed her tears to fall and sat still in her chair, just watching the fun from a distance. It suited her current mood—she didn't feel connected to anyone or anything around her. A waiter with a tray of desserts briefly interrupted her internal desolation.

"Care for a fruit tart?"

Blair looked at the waiter, nodding her head slowly before muttering a weak 'thank you' as he handed her the pastry. At first, she just nibbled the treat slowly as if she were afraid to eat but then her bites became larger and the pace faster until the entire pastry was gone from her plate. Leaning backwards in her chair, Blair felt her sanity break, propelling her to release a strangled sob, which she quickly covered. After getting her sadness under control, she stood up from her chair and raced out of the dance floor area straight to the restrooms. She headed into the first stall and fastened the lock before completely crumbling to the ground, her cries becoming stronger with each breath. Her eyes slowly glanced down at her stomach, the urge to get rid of everything from her body overwhelming her.

000000

As Blair dealt with her psychological breakdown, Chuck couldn't get the brunette out of his mind despite the blonde now hanging all over him. He never had the chance to talk to Blair after his really cruel comment about Serena, and it left him feeling unsettled. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show this regret. So, he took the first opportunity to bail and embrace a distraction, which arrived in the form of a pretty blonde, but he soon realized that his efforts were worthless. He could only focus on Blair. When he craned his head to look at her table, he just caught her running out of the room with her hand over her mouth. The sight paralyzed him for a moment before he sprang into action, abandoning the random girl who he wouldn't remember in the morning to find the feisty brunette who always managed to intrigue him.

Heading into the hallway, Chuck followed his gut to the ladies restrooms where he strained to hear any sounds coming from inside. Almost instantly, he detected the muffled sobs behind the door as belonging to Blair, which was enough to incite him to barge through the door and call her name. "Blair!" He scanned the bathroom in a frenzy to find the source of the crying. When he finally figured out the correct stall, he leaned both palms against the door and heaved a deep sigh. "Waldorf," he winced at the break in his voice. He didn't like to appear vulnerable or even that he cared, but Blair's wailing managed to thaw his usually cold heart. He heard her cries soften to whimpers until only sniffling could be heard.

"What do you want?" Her voice cut him like a knife.

"Open the door, Blair. _Please_."

That was the first time Blair Waldorf has ever heard Chuck Bass say the word "please" and mean it. Suddenly a wave of nausea overwhelmed her, making it feel like the room spun uncontrollably. She only managed to unlatch the door before leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes. As she tried to maintain steady control over her breathing, Chuck's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up until she was seated in his lap. If it were any other occasion, Chuck probably would've made a smarmy comment about how he managed to finally get her there, but Chuck's eyes were trained on her pale face. He moved a piece of hair away from her eyes before mumbling her name. "Blair." He swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the large lump in his throat, but nothing could do that if Blair was in this bad state. The only piece of mind he received that night was when her head landed softly on his shoulder, and her breathing began to calm down.

He cradled her, waiting patiently until her breathing returned to a normal rate. When it finally did, her small voice broke the silence. "Take me home," she pleaded. When she tried to get up, Chuck stopped her. She slid off his lap and watched as he stood up before crouching back down to pick her up. When she was stable, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her free hand as he settled behind her to support her as they trailed out of the club. Blair almost started crying when the cold air hit her face, because it sobered her up enough to realize how horrible she felt. Bending her head down, she kept her eyes trained on the ground as Chuck slowly guided her to his limo. Once she was seated, she closed her eyes, ready to nap until Arthur brought her home, but the movement beside her wouldn't let her sleep, so she turned her head and saw Chuck settling next to her. The image stunned her, since she expected him to just drop her off and go back to the party. He didn't notice her gaping at him in shock; instead, calling out to Arthur. "Blair's place, Arthur. Hurry." He settled his gaze onto her, worry etching his face when he noticed her shock.

Assuming she was sick, he brought his hand up to cup her chin gently. "Hey," he gently prodded. "Are you feeling sick?"

Blair just stared at him, finally shaking her head to give him a break from his concern. Her heart skipped when he stroked her chin before releasing his grip. She watched him stare at her, clearly torn about something, but when she felt his fingers lace through her own, she knew that he settled the inner battle with himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He opened his mouth again, but when nothing came out, he just fell into a disquieting silence until she filled it.

"Don't apologize," she mumbled before chuckling humorlessly. "We both said horrible things."

He winced, remembering them well. "Still," he drawled. His jaw tensed before speaking again, "I hurt you. I don't like to do that."

His confession sped up her heartbeat. Blair exhaled shakily, "I don't like to hurt you either." She looked down at her lap while returning his sentiment.

Chuck stared at her with a look that could only be described as adoration. When Blair took the chance to look up, she almost fainted when she recognized it. _The_ Chuck Bass stared at her like he was lost in a crush. Before she could say anything more, the limo stopped in front of her building and Arthur announced their arrival. Blair thanked Arthur before glancing at Chuck, unsure of what to say. After an awkward pause, she muttered a quick goodbye before opening the door and exiting the limo. Blair kept her eyes on the ground as she walked around the limo, but before she could pass the vehicle, the door on Chuck's side opened. He stuck his arm out, stopping her.

Blair looked up, meeting his eyes with a confused expression. "What?"

Suddenly, he found it hard to speak. "I…are you alone?"

"My mother is in Milan." She shook her head, "Just Dorota and I are here." She waited until Chuck responded.

"Are you sure that you're feeling okay? I can keep you company." He noticed her eyes narrowing and he immediately defended his suggestion. "Not that, Waldorf." He sighed in agitation, but his eyes remained calm as he looked her over. "To make sure you're okay."

Blair stared at him, her lip quivering slightly. "Bass, you don't have to pity me. Go back to the party." She tried to move away from him, but Chuck grabbed her waist and pulled her forward until she had no choice but to rest her palms against his chest.

"Please, Waldorf. I could never pity you. If anything, you could easily kick my ass if you wanted to." A small but genuine smile broke his usual poker face when he detected a hint of a smile on Blair's face.

"I could," she agreed confidently. She glanced at her building. "If you want to come in for a bit, then you can. I'm going to get ready for bed." She stepped away from him, leaving a frowning Chuck behind. Her weak, broken voice kept him from following her right away, but he soon realized he needed to catch up with her. Sliding his arm around her waist, he leaned forward until he spoke clearly into her ear. "How could I pass a chance up to see you in nightgown. A short one, I hope." As he teased her, he tickled her stomach and smiled when she giggled.

"Chuck," she tried to sound firm. "You know I'm ticklish. And in your dreams," she retorted. Chuck just smirked.

000000

When the elevator to her penthouse opened, a worried Dorota bombarded Blair. "Miss Blair! Why are you home so early," her eyes widened comically when she noticed Chuck. "Why with Mr. Chuck and not Mr. Nate?"

Blair stifled her impatience with her nanny and close confidant by simply answering, "He's back at the party. Chuck brought me home. He's just going to stay for a bit." She glided down the hall, her heels making the only sound reverberating throughout the penthouse.

When she was out of sight, Chuck lowered his voice. "Blair is sick, Dorota. She's…I think the issue is back."

Even though Chuck was being incredibly vague, Dorota knew exactly what he was talking about, and the realization, made her flustered with worry. "Miss Blair throw up food? Ms. Eleanor must know or she should go to doctor."

Trying to placate Dorota, Chuck responded with an even, calm tone. "For now, Blair is going to sleep. I think she is exhausted." He glanced at the winding staircase, "But…if she doesn't improve or feel any better by tomorrow, I agree. A doctor could be called here. She wouldn't like to go…" He stopped midsentence, too horrified to mention the Ostraff center. Dorota understood his unspoken fear and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Go upstairs and keep Blair company, Mr. Chuck. But, only for a little while; Ms. Blair needs her rest." She stared back at him firmly, and her effort to seem intimidating made Chuck smile.

"Okay, Dorota. I'll just make sure she's okay." With one final nod in Dorota's direction, Chuck made his way up the winding staircase to Blair's room. Once he reached the door, he knocked on the door and softly called her name.

"Blair?" He waited until he heard her faint voice permit him to open the door before entering the room.

Blair already sat on her bed, snuggled under her light pink flower printed duvet covers. She wore her long sleeve silk pajamas and held her stuffed bear in her arm. Chuck couldn't resist smiling genuinely at the sight. "It's not a nightgown, but you make it work Waldorf." He strolled across the room and plopped beside her on the bed. After leaning over on his elbow, he turned to look at her and waited for her to say something.

Blair gave him a soft smile before looking down at her favorite childhood toy. Holding it in her arms provided a lot of comfort to her, and she was surprised by the fact that she didn't care if Chuck witnessed the moment. She would never allow Nate to see her holding the teddy bear. She finally met his gaze and returned his steady stare. "Thanks for giving me a ride home. I know it must have been hard for you to pass up that blonde."

Chuck laughed, "Well…the night is still young." He grinned lazily at her, but immediately frowned when he noticed her displeased expression. "What's wrong?"

Blair snapped her head to the side, her eyes blazing with anger as a harsh response left her lips. "Why are you even here, Chuck? I told you to stay at the party. Go back and salvage the night." She looked away from him, fixing her gaze on the opposing wall and trying very hard to keep any tears from falling.

"I wanted to come with you, Blair." He gaped at her, confusion all over his face. "Why are you reacting like this?" He reached up to touch her cheek, but Blair avoided the contact as if his touch would burn her.

"Don't," she seethed. "Just go, Bass. Go find the blonde or some other whore to sleep with like you do every night. I'll just stay here. A loser who can't get her boyfriend or mother's attention. A pathetic excuse for a Waldorf…" She exhaled heavily before throwing the covers off her body and jumping off the bed. Before Chuck realized what she was doing, he was too late. Her bathroom door closed in his face and the indoor lock kept him from getting inside.

"Blair!" He pounded his hand against the door. "Open the door, now." He growled the words as he repetitively slammed his hand against the door. When he heard the sounds of retching, his pleas turned desperate. "Blair. Please." He had no choice but to wait until she finished, and he was still standing at the door when she opened the door.

Her pale skin glistened with sweat and she had to clutch the doorknob for extra support. "You're still here." Her observation sounded sad, but she quickly masked any emotion from him. "Just go. You'll probably catch her in time." She sneered at him, pushing his shoulder with her body as she attempted to pass him, but she felt his arms wrap around her waist in a secure hold that she couldn't break. She released a small sob but didn't fight him off, instead resting her fists against his chest and settling her chin on top of his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised her with confidence. He turned his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her vanilla shampoo.

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do with myself lately." Her confession filled the room with a stifling tension that forced Chuck to wince.

"Tell me what to do, Blair." He tugged her closer, now whispering in her ear. "Do you want me to call your doctor? She can come here. You don't even have to leave your room, okay? Just please see her." He paused to regain control of his shaking voice. "For yourself. You're supposed to be happy and healthy, Blair. I can't see you like this. Please, consider going back to treatment."

Blair's lip quivered as she listened to Chuck's pleas. His desperate appeal forced her heart to pound heavily and a strange fluttering sensation to fill her stomach. Slowly lifting her head up to make eye contact with him, she stared into his eyes for the longest time. "You're always here. Not him." She covered her mouth, avoiding his gaze.

Chuck felt his heart spike in his chest. She couldn't be talking about…suddenly he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. Without thinking, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her forward until he could rest his forehead against hers.

"Why were you upset when I was with that random girl? When I joked that I would go back…did I hurt you by that?" He rushed the words, anxiously awaiting some explanation for this bizarre moment between them. He couldn't be the only one to feel it.

"I guess I would rather you be next to me. Chuck, you're one of my best friends. Do you realize that we have always been loyal to each other? You're here. You care." She began to sob.

The sound made Chuck's heart lurch. "Hey," he beckoned. "Listen to me." He waited until she met his eyes once again. "I'll always be here. There's no other place I want to be. I need you to be okay. You get that right?" He visibly relaxed when she nodded. "Plus, I'm sure Nathaniel would say the exact same thing. We're here for you."

Blair stiffened in his arms, her eyes falling to the ground. "Can we not talk about Nate?" She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing her eyes to shut. "I'm glad it's you here, instead."

Chuck couldn't move for a moment due to the shock he felt at Blair's confession. Blair said she'd rather have him here with her. He had no words for how happy it made him. Blair had no idea that she had such a powerful effect on him; instead, she settled all of her weight against him when exhaustion hit her. "I'll see the doctor tomorrow," she mumbled the confirmation without withdrawing from his shoulder. "But on only one condition."

Chuck tightened his hold around her waist before snuggling into her hair. "Name it."

"Visit me tomorrow?"

A lump lodged itself into his throat, preventing him from responding right away. "That's not a condition, Waldorf. I was going to do that anyway."

Blair smiled against his shoulder. She secretly loved how thoughtful Chuck could be with her. She missed that kind of attention—Nate practically ignored her most days. "Well that was my condition, Bass." She heard him sigh dramatically, prompting her to smile even wider. "Sorry to disappoint."

Chuck laughed. "Don't apologize. I just thought you would ask for a gift of some sort." His eyes widened when Blair's head shot up so that he could see her warm brown eyes and chastising look.

"I would never expect a gift. I mean Nate hasn't given me anything since our anniversary…two years ago." She huffed in annoyance at the memory before returning her attention to him. "Why would I expect one from you?"

Chuck shook his head at his best friend's disappointing performance as a doting boyfriend. He never had a clue on how to romance. He began to lead Blair towards her bed, "I guess you shouldn't." He waited for Blair to climb under the covers before covering her snugly. He tipped his head down, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "See you tomorrow." He turned around, smiling when he heard her soft reply.

"Tomorrow," she confirmed before closing her eyes.

000000000

The next day, Chuck arrived at Blair's house at exactly 4:30pm to see how the appointment went. He adjusted his bow tie nervously as he thought about what he would find the next day. Would she acknowledge their conversation from the other night or pretend that it didn't happen? Regardless, all he really cared about was her health, and as soon as the elevator reached the top floor, he rushed through the doors and spotted Dorota carrying a tray downstairs.

Dorota smiled upon noticing him, now picking up her pace as she descended. "Mr. Chuck! Ms. Blair asking for you. We wondering if you come." Her mouth dropped at the sight of the bouquet of peonies in Chuck's hand. "Oh she will be cheered up with flowers."

Chuck grinned at Blair's nanny and close confidant. "I'm hoping, Dorota. May I see her?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the fact he asked for permission, but she quickly nodded her head. "Of course, Mr. Chuck." With one final kind smile, Dorota went into the kitchen, leaving Chuck to climb the staircase. He knocked on her door and waited for Blair's verbal affirmation before entering her room.

Blair sat under her covers, her eyes transfixed on the screen playing her favorite film. She rested against a mountain of pillows wearing a silk cami nightshirt and a flower adorned, light pink kimono around her. When she looked toward the door, she quickly sat up and ran a hand through her curls. "Chuck!" She forced herself to relax against the pillows. "You're here."

Chuck walked to her side of the bed and sat down at the edge. "Of course. I said I would." He offered her the flowers, watching intently as she smiled genuinely and reached out to accept them. "They're beautiful and my favorite." She looked into his eyes, her smile still intact. "Thank you."

He nodded in return. "How was the doctor's visit?" He noticed how Blair's hands trembled as she held the flowers, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for making her lose her momentary relief from the pain.

"It was okay," she replied in a hesitant voice and without looking away from the flowers. "She put me back on medication and arranged bi-weekly therapy appointments." She released a laugh that contained no amusement. "I'm officially crazy." She bit her lip as her eyes remained downcast in shame.

He couldn't stand watching her be upset. "You're not crazy," he whispered soothingly. Placing a finger under her chin, he gently lifted her head up until she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "You're just not feeling well. Don't be ashamed of that."

Blair sat speechless by this caring version of Chuck Bass that she rarely saw. His obvious concern for her and his unwavering support overwhelmed her with a feeling that could only be described as euphoric. Her head felt lighter under his doting attention. She always thought he was handsome, but why did she never acknowledge it as much as could now? Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist, but instantly regretted the affectionate gesture in fear that he would reject her; however, when she tried to let go and mumble an apology, Chuck clasped her hand in his and refused to let go.

He watched her eyes widen and breath hitch, but didn't make a any further move. He just rubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckle. The action calmed Blair down. When she relaxed, Chuck spoke up. "Does Nathaniel know?" It took every ounce of willpower to ask that question, and he had to fight off the wave of bitterness that suddenly occupied all of his thoughts. The only thing that did help was Blair's disappointment at the mention of her estranged boyfriend. She curled her lip, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Who even knows? He barely talks to me anymore. He's been especially distant since Serena left." Blair's mouth felt dry when she spoke her best friend's name. The pain of her leaving hit her all over again.

Chuck rolled his own eyes. "Nate can be an idiot. I'll talk to him." He pulled out his cell phone, but before he could hit Nate's name in his contact list, Blair snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Don't bother, Chuck. Unless you want to hear him complain or just sound like his usually zombie self." She huffed before giving Chuck his phone back.

"Why would he complain?" Chuck checked his cell to find 2 missed calls, 1 voicemail, and 5 new texts from Nate. He heard Blair heave a long drawn out sigh before she spoke the next words that would cause him to drop his phone.

"I broke up with him."

To say the announcement shocked him would be the understatement of the century. All he could do was stare at Blair, speechless, and unable to figure out the best way to react to the news. The only thing that he thought to do, in that moment, consisted of leaning forward and grabbing Blair's cheek so that he could pull her face to his and give her a searing kiss that left her breathless. Blair didn't respond to the kiss at first due to pure surprise, but she quickly found herself melting into the kiss, while grabbing his wrist gently. Much to her disappointment, Chuck pulled away first, and he continued to gape at her. He tried to find a way to explain himself and apologize, since this was the worst possible time to hit on her, but he didn't have much time before Blair closed the distance between them again to initiate a second kiss that was much softer and intimate. Blair could feel her stomach doing somersaults as she finally learned what it was like to kiss Chuck Bass.

Chuck gave her one last peck on the lips as they slowed down, but he remained close to her when he finally found his voice. "What is happening?" His husky voice sent chills down Blair's spine, and she could only sigh when he gently kissed her on the lips again.

"Facing the truth," she mumbled while raking one hand through his messy brown hair. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you being by my side when I'm at my lowest. No matter how much we fight."

Chuck frowned when the memory of the night before flooded him with regret all over again. "I didn't mean what I said last night. I can be a jackass."

Blair managed a weak smile. "You can," she teasingly agreed. "But I wasn't any better either."

Chuck refused to let her feel guilty about anything else. "It's over now. Okay? Don't even worry about it."

Blair looked into his eyes, her hand trailing down his cheek and jawbone. She eventually conceded with a small nod, her eyes fluttering close when Chuck kissed the tip of her nose. Their reign as King and Queen of the Upper East side officially began.

 _Hey upper east siders. Looks like Queen B found another King in none other than the infamous Chuck Bass. Sorry Nate. I have the feeling this is the beginning of a whole new reign of terror, and I couldn't be more excited to see them in action. XOXO…Gossip Girl._

Little did Gossip Girl know, the two teens eventually laid down side by side for a nap—Blair's hand interlocked with Chuck's—which is how their hands would stay for a very long time. GG was probably right. They would be unstoppable together.

 **A/N: Pure Chair fluff, everyone. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book series or the television adaptation of GG.**

 **Warning: Potential triggers. Discusses mental health issues such as bulimia. Please don't read if this will upset you in any way.**

Blair sat on her pale pink duvet, playing with the hem of her uniform skirt, lost in her own thoughts. It was early on Monday morning, and Blair decided to attend school as normal in order to not garner any suspicion from her classmates about her whereabouts. Her paranoia began to eat away at her over the idea of her classmates ever finding out about her condition and now intense therapy schedule. With a forlorn sigh, she stared at her navy stocking clad legs and felt the early sign of tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't know how she would get the strength to make it through the day.

"Ms. Blair! Breakfast!" Dorota's announcement forced her to snap out of her sad daze and stand up on shaky legs to make her way to the dining room. Slowly she descended the steps; the heel of her red Mary Janes landing on each step with careful grace that Blair had been taught to invoke from an early age. Her chestnut curls were slightly tamed by her jewel encrusted black headband, but her long hair still flowed behind her as she took each step. As she walked down the stairs, her eyes remained trained on the ground, and when she neared the bottom, she spoke up to an awaiting Dorota. "Dorota, I really don't feel like eating anything. I'm feeling kind of weak..." She looked up as she finished the last step and met the eyes of her worried nanny, but she soon realized that they had another guest she was not expecting. "Chuck?"

Upon hearing his name, Chuck stood up from his seat at the table filled with breakfast pastries and fruits and approached where Dorota and Blair stood. Unlike usual, his smirk was no where to be seen and his eyes conveyed a genuine worry that made Blair's heart flutter. "What are you doing here?" She inquired this in a soft whisper, glancing at Dorota quickly for reassurance.

Before Chuck could answer, Dorota jumped in excitedly. "Mr. Chuck wanted to give you ride to school, Ms. Blair." She smiled at the pair before inching away, "Now come and eat breakfast. You need strength."

Blair glanced at Chuck, ready to deny the need to eat, but Chuck offered his hand for her to take and she couldn't resist initiating contact with him again. Once she placed her hand in his, Chuck gingerly held on and led her to the table, pulling out her chair and then looking at her expectantly to sit down. Blair sighed, giving up the fight and sat down. Her eyes began to scan the table nervously until the feeling of Chuck's warm hand encasing her own distracted her. Glancing down, she stared at their interlinked hands on the table before meeting Chuck's attentive gaze. She smiled softly at him, a smile he reciprocated immediately.

"What do you feel like eating, Waldorf?" He watched her, worry apparent in his eyes as he waited for her answer.

Feeling defeated by the protective presences in the room, she made eye contact with Dorota briefly before whispering, "I guess grapes would be fine." Her answer was met with a bright smile by Dorota who grabbed the grapes from the table and placed a good sized vine filled with green grapes on her plate. "Thank you," Blair spoke softly. She glanced at Chuck's plate, which was already filled with a chocolate pastry. "What are you eating, Bass?" She couldn't resist the smile that graced her face when she saw Chuck take a big bite of the pastry.

He chewed for a moment before replying, "Only one of Dorota's finest creations. My favorite," he nodded in Dorota's direction, and Blair didn't miss the flattered smile on her beloved nanny's face before skipping off into the kitchen.

She focused on her plate of grapes, gingerly picking one up and popping it into her mouth, chewing very slowly. It felt painful to swallow it down. Not realizing she had an audience, Blair picked up another grape and placed it in her mouth. After she chewed, she felt a pair of lips press against her temple, causing her to close her eyes and a few tears to escape.

"Are you sure you can go to school today?" He murmured the question against her skin.

His husky voice sent chills down her spine, but she composed herself to answer. "Of course. I don't have a choice. We already had one Gossip Girl blast about us, and I can't risk getting one about my..." She trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Who cares about that bitch? Are you okay to go to school? You don't need to put on a performance for everyone."

Blair sighed, "Don't I?" She looked into his eyes. "I have to go eventually. Ever since Serena left, I can feel everyone waiting for me have a breakdown. I can't afford to let that happen, Chuck." Her eyes shifted to look at his tie before taking her free hand to adjust it. "As long as you're there...I'll be okay." She rested her palm against his chest, shyly looking into his eyes.

Chuck leaned forward, his eyes still fixed on Blair's, "Always, Waldorf." His eyes scanned her lips, prompting Blair to close her own in anticipation of a kiss. Their lips met briefly, but it succeeded in soothing both of their anxiety. Chuck pulled away, his eyes still fixed on Blair's. "Just eat something." He frowned when a distraught expression appeared on Blair's face. She didn't say a word, but tentatively reached for another grape and placed it in her mouth quickly. Chuck could see her forced chewing, and it left him feeling overwhelmingly burdened with unease that he had to look away. He could sense Blair's gaze, so he lifted their hands and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles before resuming eating his pastry.

She smiled at the gesture, picking another grape to force into her mouth. After this last grape, she picked up her cloth napkin from her lap and dabbed her mouth delicately. Chuck did the same, but he had eaten a full meal unlike Blair. He stared at her plate of unfinished grapes, releasing the hold on her hand when she stood up to grab her Chanel tote bag that doubled as her school bag. "Ready?" She asked, not bothering to wait for his answer in fear of seeing the disapproval in his eyes. With a quick farewell to Dorota, they both stepped into the elevator where they rode in silence. Once the doors opened, the pair strode out of the elevator and into the busy street of Upper East side Manhattan. The limo had been waiting for them, giving Blair the opportunity to sneak in unnoticed.

Only when the limo began to move did either of them speak. Chuck first, "So, I'm assuming you'd like Arthur to drop you off a bit further away from the school so no unnecessary attention is drawn." He leaned back in his seat, the ultimate air of cool nonchalance that became the signature of Chuck Bass. He stared out the window, missing the sad look that appeared on Blair's face.

"Of course," she responded in an equally cool tone, "One Gossip Girl blast was enough. Who knows how Nate will react seeing us together..." She linked her hands together and placed them on her lap, giving the impression of the perfect society girl on the outside when everything felt broken on the inside. "Most likely he won't care; he's been distant since Serena left. I wouldn't be surprised if they had something going on behind my back." She cracked a smile that quickly faltered. Her hands trembled as she found it getting harder to breathe. Despite all of this, she fought to retain her composure.

Not hearing a sign of vulnerability in Blair's voice, Chuck didn't bother looking in her direction. "Wouldn't be that much of a surprise. Nathaniel is my best friend, but I can admit that he's not the most keen when it comes to relationships. He always had a hard time hiding his puppy dog eyes whenever Serena entered the room." Chuck instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth, and he finally turned his head toward Blair who remained in the same rigid position as before. "Blair..." He prepared to apologize, but Blair stopped him.

"No," she interjected without looking at him. "It's true. My ex-boyfriend, like every male in the city, has been lusting after my best friend. I've noticed. I'm not an idiot." She paused, inhaling deeply. Her posture crumbled; she didn't have the energy to put up her facade. "None of that bothers me really. I just want to know why she had to leave. I miss her, Chuck. Without her, my only real friend left here is you." She wiped a small tear from her eye before opening her bag and digging through the contents to take out her Tiffany and Co. compact mirror. She busied herself checking her appearance in the mirror, not realizing how close Chuck had scooted over on the seat. He gently grabbed her compact, closing it and covering her hand with his.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Blair's composure fell momentarily, her voice cracking with unshed tears. "No I don't," she exhaled shakily. She refused to look at Chuck while she placed the compact in her purse. "But I appreciate it, Bass." The limo stopped a couple feet from the school. "That's my cue," she adjusted the bag on her arm.

Chuck watched her get ready, his heart hammering against his chest. "Do you have a therapy appointment today?"

Blair settled her gaze on his, giving Chuck a full view of her watery eyes. "Yes," she affirmed, she quickly averted her gaze.

"I'll take you," he offered eagerly.

Blair wanted to protest, "Chuck. You've helped me enough. I know you have a life to get back to..." She scooted away from him, but stopped when he followed her lead and closed the distance between them.

"That life includes you, Waldorf. Please let me take you. I'll worry otherwise."

She looked into his eyes, tilting her head and smiling softly. "Really?" She sounded timid, like the idea of him caring this much was just a dream.

Chuck leaned forward, cusping her chin and pressing his lips against hers in a chaste but soft kiss. Pulling away, he nuzzled her nose before answering "Yes."

Blair ultimately nodded, "Okay. See you after school."

He watched her step out of the limo and waited for a few minutes before telling Arthur to drive up to the front of the school. He spotted Nate standing on the sidewalk, impatiently exchanging his weight from foot to foot, until he caught sight of the limo and broke out into a smile. Chuck had to resist the confusion he felt at such a happy Nate and stepped out of the limo with his signature smirk. "Nathaniel," he raised his hand to partake in the pair's familiar handshake. "I have to say I'm surprised to witness this mood. I was expecting..."

Nate finished the sentence, "Me to be moping around and confused as hell that my relationship with Blair is finally over?" He raised his hands in an air of victory. "Forget that man. I'm free!"

Chuck gaped at his best friend, unsure of how to take his over exaggerated enthusiasm. "So, you're not bothered by that blast about me and Blair?"

Nate frowned, "That thing? No, man. There were no pictures to even prove what she meant by that. Plus, there's no way you would go after Blair. She wouldn't give me anything. I'm officially free of the frigid Ice Queen!" He released a celebratory roar, attracting the attention of the students milling around the courtyard. The one person Chuck was most worried about, watched the most attentively out of all, but she emoted nothing. She just remained perched on her reserved table, surrounded by her minions, looking like the royalty she acted like. But, Chuck noticed the sliver of pain behind her eyes before she snapped away to begin barking orders at the wannabes desperate for a taste of popularity.

He grabbed Nate's arm, suddenly agitated by his best friend's elated mood. "Easy," he retorted. "Blair can see you."

Nate shook his head, "Dude. I don't care anymore. We're done for good. She's not my problem."

Chuck stared at Nate, astounded by the words coming from his mouth. "But, she was your friend first."

Nate gave Chuck a funny look. "I think you spent too much time with her over the weekend." He playfully pushed him before backing away. "C'mon. I need to introduce you to these girls I met at the party Saturday night. You'll definitely be interested." He grinned, turning away to jog through the courtyard towards some of his lacrosse teammates and a few girls hanging around them. The whole school witnessed Nate completely ignore Blair and flirt openly with a blonde that greeted him with a hug.

Blair pursed her lips, watching Nate with narrowed eyes. Could he be anymore obvious? She rolled her eyes, turning away from her ex-boyfriend to look at her...new one? She was unsure about their label, but she felt different when she caught his eye across the courtyard. His subtle nod sent a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, comforting her in a strange way-until he passed her to join Nate and the lacrosse groupies. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I don't get it," Iz spoke casually. "I thought Nate would be a little more...sad?" She exchanged a look with Katie who shook her head in shame.

Blair huffed at the observation. "Who cares? I was the one who dumped him. As far as I'm concerned, he means nothing to me anymore." She slid off the table, flipping her curls over her shoulder before addressing court. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have Trigonometry notes to go over." The heels of her expensive designer shoes signaled her departure, giving everyone a chance to start gossiping about the Queen Bee who seemed to be losing her crown.

The first place she went when inside the haven of the school was the bathroom where she forced herself to heave the little food in her stomach. She released a small cry before wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper, taking a deep breath, and ridding the evidence of her purging. After washing her hands, she pulled out her Chanel cosmetic bag that was filled with her emergency binge products. A small bottle of mouth wash that she swished vigorously in her mouth; a small pack of oil blotting sheets that erased any remnants of sweat from her skin; and a swipe of her moisturizing lip gloss to coat her lips for a fresh application of her cherry blossom lipstick. With one more glance in the mirror, she zipped up her bag and threw it in her bigger one. She felt victorious for a moment, since no one witnessed her purging. But the moment quickly disappeared when she ran into Chuck.

"Chuck?" She questioned. "What?" Before she could finish, Chuck pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, prying open her mouth with his tongue and breaking the kiss just as quickly as it started. She felt lightheaded from the kiss, along with her lack of food, and had to hold onto the lapels of Chuck's jacket to steady herself.

Chuck tightened his arms around her waist, making sure she was secure before he spoke. "Did you..." He peered into her eyes, torn over whether he should ask the question running through his mind.

Already a pro at lying about her condition, Blair denied any speculation. "No, of course not. I just had to use the ladies room. No crisis." She tried to back away from him, but she decided that it would be better to hold on for a bit longer. "I'm fine. You should get back to Nate and his...new friends."

Chuck sighed, "Blair. Nate is acting like an idiot. I don't know what's going on with him." He stopped talking as Blair waved her hand around as a gesture of indifference.

"Whatever. Nate is no longer my concern. It'll be better for him this way. Now he can have the girlfriend he's always dreamed about. Blonde, fun, carefree, non-self destructive." She pulled away from him, stumbling a bit before she regained her balance. "I have a Trig test...I'll see you later."

Chuck watched her leave, speechless. Having no other choice, he stalked down the hallway towards his first period class, distracted by thoughts of Blair.

For the rest of the day, there was no sign of her, which left Chuck feeling a sense of panic mixed with fear all day. He had to force himself to go straight to his limo after school, instead of searching for Blair throughout the school. Luckily for him, he spotted her walking towards the limo, looking put together and calm. She offered him a small smile that he gladly returned. He opened the door for her, sneaking a quick glance at his surroundings for a sign of Nate before settling in beside her. "43rd West Broad Street, Arthur." He rested his back against the soft leather seat, while loosening his tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. After getting comfortable, he glanced at Blair who sat rigidly beside him, gazing out the window. Chuck reached over to take her hand, bringing it up to his lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Her shoulders began to shake as she turned to face him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I lied," she mumbled. She messily wiped away some tears.

Chuck grabbed her cheek, swiping his thumb across her cheek bone in a comforting gesture. "About what?"

"I did throw up earlier this morning. I couldn't handle it. It felt like the only way to feel some semblance of control." She scooted away from him. "No wonder why Nate was celebrating today. I'm crazy." Lifting her arm, she nervously raked her fingers through her hair.

"Blair," he reprimanded her. "You're not. And Nate is a dick." Despite him being his best friend, Chuck did not approve of Nate's joyful celebration of the break up in front of everyone. It was tactless. "You don't deserve that. On behalf of him, I'm sorry."

Blair looked up at Chuck, her bottom lip trembling. "It's so nice to hear you say that Bass, but it still feels unreal. You should be with him-celebrating his newfound single hood. I know you've been dreaming about the day you and him could go wild throughout the city and sleep with as many girls as possible. You know my reputation," she smiled in spite of the tears cascading down her face. "Frigid bitch. Ice Queen. You're wasting valuable time looking after me." Shaking her head, she wiped her tears away and let her eyes focus on her lap. "I'll be fine; I'm used to dealing with this alone."

Her confession officially shattered his heart into pieces, which was a feeling so foreign to him that Chuck had to spend a moment to process the painfully uncomfortable sensation. "I don't know how else to convince you Blair. I'm here. I'm not going to turn my back on you to celebrate with single Nate. Not when I know his girl feels the same way I do."

Blair scoffed, "I'm not his girl."

He smirked weakly, "You're not." He rubbed her chin, "You are no one's unless you let the unworthy person have the honor of changing that."

A rosy blush graced her cheeks, "Are you telling me you want to be the unworthy person?"

His eyes roamed every inch of her face. "Would you even allow me to have the honor?" He smirked.

Blair wiped a stray tear away, sighing deeply as in thought. "The infamous Chuck Bass monogamous? It will send the city in shock."

He laughed while sliding his arm around her waist. "The city will get over it. Plus, I only needed the right person to convince me to give it a try." He felt Blair rest her head on his shoulder.

"And that's me?" She sounded incredibly meek, unlike the usual Blair Waldorf that enthused confidence as Queen.

He replied instantly, "Who else?" Suddenly, a head of curls consumed his vision as Blair wrapped her arms around him and embraced him snugly. He reciprocated the hug, while joking. "Easy Waldorf. You're going to break me."

Blair leaned away, giving Chuck a full view of her bright smile. It captivated him. "Well, I can't risk breaking my boyfriend on the first day!" She giggled before settling back in her seat.

Chuck smiled, unable to resist her contagious happiness. "It's not official until we close the deal with a kiss."

Blair rolled her eyes, "You just want an excuse to kiss me."

Chuck leaned forward, placing a trail of kisses against her jawbone before settling his lips upon her own in a long gesture of affection. "Pretty much," he whispered against her lips. Blair smiled and began to fuss over his messy hair, lovingly stroking it out of his face.

"I don't mind," she admitted.

He smiled in response. "That's a relief, because I think we would have a problem." He kissed her cheekbone, prompting her to sigh.

"Where has this Chuck Bass been all of this time?" She posed the question with a small smile on her face, but her eyes remained steadily trained on his.

"I guess this side only makes an appearance with you."

"Is _the_ Chuck Bass being sappy?" She grinned, which caused Chuck to smile back.

"You wish, Waldorf." He adjusted his tie, trying to appear casual as he felt her staring at him.

"Okay," she conceded. "I get your reputation must try to remain intact. If you're worried about it, then I understand. I know too well the fragility of power and reputations."

Chuck stopped fidgeting with his tie to give her his full attention. "No, that's not what I meant. C'mere," he beckoned her to lean forward until he could cradle her cheek. "We've always been a team. Nothing will change."

Blair smiled at his comment about being a team. "Well, only the kissing, dating, and anniversaries."

"You're already planning our anniversary?" He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him.

Before she had a chance to offer an appropriate response, the limo stopped in front of her doctor's building and Arthur made the announcement of their arrival. Blair inhaled sharply, quickly forgetting her lighthearted mood and allowing reality to settle in once more. "Thanks Arthur," she thanked the driver before turning towards Chuck. Not quite being able to make eye contact, she grabbed his loosened tie gingerly and tugged it nervously. "Thanks for bringing me."

Chuck covered her hand, squeezing it gently. "No need to thank me. I'll be here when you are done. I might need to run some errands, but shoot me a text in case I am not back here in an hour." He tilted his head sideways, trying to meet her eyes. "Okay?" His soft request seemed to pull Blair away from her sudden self-conscious state.

Nodding her head, she ran a manicured hand through her curls to distract her. "Yes." She finally met his eyes, smiling softly at him. She saw him move forward and automatically closed her eyes once their lips met in an affectionate kiss.

Chuck grazed her chin as he kissed the corner of her mouth and pulled away. "See you soon."

Waving shyly, she responded with a simple "bye" before exiting the limo. Chuck wouldn't tell Arthur to leave until he saw her enter the building.

 **A/N: I said this would be a one shot, but my imagination laughed at me. So to all of you who like this story and wanted more—enjoy! I hope you like it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
